A photo-stimulable phosphor is excited by laser light applied to the photo-stimulable phosphor, to emit light. Reading devices are known that apply the laser light (excitation light) to the photo-stimulable phosphor and convert the light emitted from the photo-stimulable phosphor, into an electric signal by a photodetecting element (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1).